


Finding Comfort In Each Other

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [117]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Natasha returns to the tower after a mission and Bruce is waiting for her.For the prompt: Natasha has been having trouble sleeping. Bruce comforts and helps her to sleep.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov
Series: Prompts [117]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/568204
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Finding Comfort In Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> In my head this is set between CA:TWS and AOU, closer to AOU. Anyway, please enjoy :)

Bruce was expecting the soft knock at his door. It was the reason he’d chosen to retire to his suite in the tower instead of spending the night working in his lab. He closed the book in his lap and stood from his armchair and headed for the door. 

Natasha stood on the other side. He gave her a quick once over, checking for any obvious injuries. He was relieved to find none and stepped aside to let her inside. 

She didn’t speak right away, just lingered in the entryway while Bruce closed the door. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked when she still hadn’t spoken. 

Natasha shook her head and let out a sigh. She looked exhausted with dark circles under her eyes and shoulders slumped. 

Bruce nodded and reached his hand out to her. She stared at it for a second before wrapping her fingers around his. He gave her hand a short squeeze and pulled her against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and just held her. 

Natasha relaxed against him and slid her arms around his waist. He pressed a short kiss to the top of her head as she clung to the back of his shirt. 

He wasn’t sure how long they stood there, but eventually she leaned back to look at him with heavy eyelids.

“Tired?” he questioned. 

“Very,” she answered, her voice scratchy. 

Bruce let her go and took her hand again and lead her to his bedroom. She let go of his hand and crawled into bed without a word. Bruce flipped off the light and joined her. 

She wasted no time scooting over to his side and resting her head on his chest, one arm thrown over his waist. Within minutes her breathing evened out and her soft snores filled the room. 

Bruce laid there, listening to her breathing and watching the lights of the city on the walls, savoring every moment of having her close. She’d be gone in the morning, before Bruce woke up for the day and this new found intimacy they had would disappear until the next time Natasha went away. 

It started a few months ago on one of their frequent sleepless nights. They’d fallen asleep together on accident, but it was the best night of sleep Bruce had gotten in a long time. They hadn’t talked about it after the fact, but when Natasha showed up at his door after a mission he couldn’t deny her the comfort he’d been craving since that night on the couch. 

And that’s how they’d fallen into this routine of sorts, after Natasha returned from a mission or a code Green they found themselves in bed together. 

Waking up alone was the only downside, but Bruce was too afraid to lose what they had altogether to dream of asking for more. No, he was content to hold her until morning and hope that next time came sooner rather than later. 

Natasha stirred in her sleep and Bruce held his breath, trying his best not to disturb her. 

“Go to sleep,” she muttered, tightening her grip on his waist. “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

The second part of her sentence was so quiet that Bruce thought he’d imagined it, but her iron grip on him doesn’t waver and the warmth from her body against his lulls him to sleep. 

He wasn’t foolish enough to believe that her words meant that much would change, but she was still beside him in the morning. And that was enough for Bruce.


End file.
